The Problem With Being a Girl
by June2000
Summary: Robin is known world-wide as a boy yet actually she is Rikkana Mary Grayson, a girl. Read as she reviews her life of insecurities and faults. Fem!Robin (previously a one-shot, now a chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy and leave me comments on how I did and what can I improve for my next stories! Thanks :D**

**~June**

* * *

"One time around. Two times around. Three times. Four times. Last one okay done"

Rikkana Mary Grayson was sitting infront of her luxurious and huge (she told Bruce she didn't need it so big in the first place) bathroom mirror, holding a roll of white bandages. The need to hide her chest while being out as Robin the 'boy' wonder was starting to get frustrating. It took a long time to do and it was extremely uncomfortable. In other words, it just sucked big time. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Definitely flat enough"

She continued to tie her hair into a bun and bobby-pinned a wig on top. She slips back on the red tunic of her costume along with her black mask.

Sure it was irritating to say in the least that having to do all this just to become Robin. But it was definitely worth it. It all started a few years ago when she was just nine years, traumatized, and newly adopted to the Wayne household.

**FLASHBACK:**

She couldn't go to sleep, the nightmares kept her awake. The images of her family's death just wouldn't go away and it was eating her inside. So dead. So broken. So lifeless. It was horrible for poor little nine-year-old Rikkana.

She wished Bruce were here. He was nice and he was a little like her passed away tati. Sure, he didn't smile or laugh often. He didn't give out hugs or kisses. He also wasn't able to do flips with her around the house. But he gave her the sense of safety and belonging. It was the same feeling she got when she was still with her mămică and tati back at the circus.

She slowly and quietly tiptoed to the fireplace in Wayne Mansion. The warm flames of the fire were comforting and the illuminated painting of her parents that hung above the fireplace brought back slightly happier memories. Relaxing in the armchair she was in, she started to fall asleep.

The sound of opening doors sounded behind her. She quickly opened her eyes and thought this over, 'this isn't possible; there are no doors behind me besides having that huge clock standing there'.

She turned around and saw Alfred (he was awfully like her deceased granddaddy) walking out of a hole behind the clock. Her jaw dropped.

She spent the last four months of her stay here at the manor touring and searching for secret passages like this (I mean, what huge old mansion _doesn't_ have a super cliché secret passage somewhere) and now she found out that there was one right there the entire time with the _butler_, out of all people, just walking casually out of it like he was taking one of his morning walks around the garden.

Once she was sure that Alfred was nowhere near the area, she sped towards the clock and pulled the handle like she just saw Alfred had done. The clock slid upwards revealing an elevator like shaft. She cautiously stepped in and the clock slid right back down.

The elevator ride was mildly terrifying. It felt like she just jumped off a building from the speed it was travelling at. (And no, she was not admitting she might have screamed a little on the way down. Nope, not at all)

The elevator stopped and she stepped out. The first thing she noticed was the screeching noises the bats were making. Then she saw...'Wait. Go back on that thought. When did we get _bats_ underneath this huge mansion in the first place'

She stared around. There were joker cards, giant penny, an awesome huge screened computer, and the most distinguishable of all: the T-Rex. She did not want to know how the dinosaur got here it the first place.

"Wow wow wow wow wow" she gasped. 'It was the Batcave. It was the freaking Batcave!'

Suddenly the loud roaring sound of an engine echoed around the walls of the cave.

"Uh Oh"

She hid behind a stack of crates (why were they there anyway, they were totally ruining the stunning effect of the Batcave)

Batman jumped out his Batmobile. Rikkana held her breath. He stopped looking around and was now walking towards the elevator. She released her breath and stood up, that was when she noticed the looming shadow over her. She bit her lip and turned around.

There was Batman staring right into her face in his full Batglory (couldn't resist xp). She gasped. He took off the cowl on his costume revealing the very familiar face of her current guardian Bruce Wayne. She gasped again for the third time in a row that night.

**FLASHBACK END**

She still clearly remembered what happened afterwards that night. After Bruce had nearly broken off her arm by dragging her back up and shoving her into the armchair, he called Alfred and told him about the situation. After being forced to swear this secret into secrecy, she asked him if she could join him in the hero business.

Now obviously he refused at the beginning. But after weeks of begging and puppy eyes being pointed towards Bruce, he finally gave in. But in one condition...

**SHORT FLASHBACK: **

"Fine"

After week after week, Bruce finally gave in. She knew he couldn't keep resisting those puppy eyes of hers. No one could after all. They were practically the best weapons to have against big men like Bruce.

"On one deal, you have to go out as a boy"

**SHORT FLASHBACK END**

She had agreed immediately. Now, she wasn't dumb. She knew that being a girl fighting crime would cause complications such as constant kidnapping (well more than now that is), molesting, and raping.

Bruce being glad she accepted his terms, quickly helped her designed her costume (having a few changes along the years) and trained her to be fit for his partner.

The league's reaction to her was really funny. How did all fully trained heros manage to get onto the Bat's bad list, yet a nine year old boy (the league doesn't know she's a girl remember) managed to make him actually smile! _Smile for god's sake!_ But that is another story for another time.

She made headline news as Robin: the Boy Wonder, and everyone thought she was a boy. This cycle went smoothly for a few years until the beginning of this year. The year when her puberty hit. Yep, she was growing. Which is what brings us back to that present in which she is currently disguised a boy with so many different essentials and walking towards the zeta-beams heading to Mount Justice to meet with the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have originally decided to make this just a one-shot but many people were asking me to continue this. I can tell you that I will try but I have horrible time management so I can't really say that I will update once every week or so. Ergo, you'll just have to put up with it (no I'm joking here, you have every right to complain about this xp). **

**~June**

* * *

Recognized Robin B01

Stepping off the zeta-platform, the first thing she notices is the yellow blur coming straight at her until she was knocked over onto the ground.

"Duuude! Where have you been all week! It's totally against bro-code you know!"

"Yeah well, Bats been keeping me busy lately okay" Robin huffed in an annoyed tone.

This of course was really a lie. It's partially a truth since Bruce was keeping her busy lately. Just not for the superhero stuff. It was Rikkana Grayson stuff. Just thinking about the rich snobs she had to endure through all the galas and balls she participated in the last week made her shudder with disgust.

Then she looked up and noticed for the first time (how could she _not _notice this earlier! She was trained by _the Batman_ for God's sake) how compromising their position was. Wally was almost straddling her! She let out a really unmanly 'eep' and pushed Wally off her and stood up. She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks.

Wally gives her a weird look and opens his mouth

"What was that fo-

"BAYWATCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIRBRUSH"

This has got to be the first time she has ever been grateful for a Wally-Artemis fight. Who knows what sort of awkward questions Wally could've asked her just now.

"-OT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A DISFUNCTIONAL MEMORY SO YOU FORGOT WHERE YOU PUT IT"

"STOP ACTING STUPID AND JUST GIVE IT BACK"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T HA-

Recognized Batman 02

Batman walks in and glares momentarily at Artemis and Wally. (it did well in shutting them up) He brings a hologram of a map and a picture of a warehouse.

"Team, have been sightings of suspicious movements around this warehouse in Quebec. Your mission is to investigate and report back to me. Good luck"

He gives her a look. To everyone else, this has no meaning to it but she understands it.

_Stay safe._

Robin flashes him a grin.

_Don't worry. I will._

The rest of the team was already heading towards to bioship.

"Come on Rob! You coming or what?"

"Yeah yeah coming KF!"

She gives Batman once last smile before she boards.

She takes her seat by the window and leans her face on her propped up elbow. This was going to be a long ride.

Oo0o**BREAK**o0oO

"We're here! Everybody wake up"

Groans could be heard from around. Robin blinked twice before fully opening her eyes.

"Hey dude, look. I can see the warehouse" Wally nudged her shoulder

"I'm sure he can see for himself, Baywatch"

"Why you-

"Team"

Kaldur's authoritative voice cut through their arguments. Artemis and Wally fell silent.

"We will split into pairs. Robin and Kid Flash will go in to investigate the front, M'gann and Superboy will go to the right; Artemis and I will go to the left. Is that clear?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"Okay, we go now"

Oo0o**BREAK**o0oO

"Dude stop pushing me! Totally not whelmed"

She turned to look back at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you listened to me and not crawl through the vents, then maybe I wouldn't be pushing you"

She could feel a headache coming onto her.

"Shut up. You know the only way through the front and not get spotted is through the vents"

She looked forwards and saw an opening.

"And there is our exit. Make sure you be quiet"

"Aye aye captain"

She totally hears the sarcasm dripping from his voice. She jumps down from the vents and motions for him to follow. They look around.

"Holy Batman. I am definitely overwhelmed. Heavy of the over."

"No kidding"

The warehouse looked nothing like a warehouse on the inside that's for sure. The whole place was like a palace. Christ! It was even fancier than Wayne mansion!

She cleared her throat.

"Well, no time to stand here and stare all day. We should go find their control rooms. I bet a place like this _has_ to have a control room, I mean"

Kid Flash nodded faintly.

"Yeah…"

They walked along the hall, passing several paintings that looked as if they belonged in an art museum, until they came towards a door. There was a sign saying 'CONTROL ROOM'.

"Well, that was easy"

Kid Flash snorted.

"No kidding"

Robin pushed open the door and was welcomed by the glowing screens of several different computer screens, holograms, and other fancy tech that she has never seen before.

"Okay KF you better cover me because this actually might take a while"

"You mean the world's greatest hacker is having difficulty hacking?" he gasped in mock horror

Robin narrowed her eyes in concentration and said in a more serious voice,

"This is no ordinary machine KF. I've never seen anything like it. It's almost like those alien tech I saw Bats looking over once"

"Reeeaally, let me se-

"Who are you?"

Startled by the sudden voice of a stranger, the pair turned and stared straight at a young teen dressed in princely clothes. He has dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Okay. Shit. What was Batman going to say? She was so focused on trying to comprehend the technology around her that she completely didn't notice a person sneak up on them.

He was staring straight at them, or more specifically, at Robin.

Robin stared back. He...actually wasn't all that bad looking.

Shaking her head she put the boy into a headlock and knocks him out with sleeping gas.

"KF, back to the mission now. I have to get the info" she said turning back to the computer screens.

Suddenly she hears a rumble of footsteps heading their way. An alarm starts blaring loudly.

"Shit. Rob, we have to retreat. There's too many guards coming"

Before she could even comprehend what KF just said, she was picked up bridal style and everything became a blur of colors. Then she was suddenly on the ground again next to the bioship. She could see the rest of the team coming as well.

She turned to face Wally with a scowl on her face.

"I know I'm small and all, but small does not equal to pick me up. I thought we discussed this last time already"

Wally gives her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry dude, but we did have to get out of the building quickly"

"Enough talk. We must go back to the cave immediately before the guards catch up on us" Kaldur cuts in.

They all scrambled onto the bioship and they flew back to the cave. But for the rest of the trip, Robin couldn't help but think back.

_Who was that boy?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review and tell me what I can improve on next chapter!**

**~June **


End file.
